Tickle Me Danny!
by Evan Cheeks Pacheco
Summary: Wanda: "Please do it Danny." Danny: "No I refuse!" Cosmo: "But we'd feel so much better." Danny: "I refuse to tickle your damn feet!" :-). Just a tickle fic I came up with. Enjoy!


**Tickle me Danny!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents. All rights go to Butch Hartman._

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: "PPPPPllllleeeeaaaassseee Danny?"

Danny: "For the 781 thousandth time no!"

Timmy: "Why not?!"

Danny: "Wait don't you have school today?"

Timmy: "No."

Danny: "It's Tuesday!"

Timmy: "Yeah a holiday, remember."

Danny: "Oh wow yeah that's right."

Wanda: "Please do it Danny."

Danny: "No I refuse!"

Cosmo: "But we'd feel so much better."

Danny: "I refuse to tickle your damn feet!"

Wanda: "Come on, I'll give you a free wish."

Danny: "No!" 

Wanda: "Rule free wish?"

Danny: "No!"

Timmy: "Some of my toys?"

Danny: "Nooo!"

Cosmo: "My sweaty sock?"

Danny: "NOOO!"

Timmy: "My-"

Danny: "NO NO NO NO NO!"'

Silence.

Cosmo: "My other sweaty sock?"

Danny: "Ohhh I gotta get outta here!"

Danny tried to jumped out of the upstairs hallway window but hit his head instead.

Danny: "Head trauma!"

Wanda: "Sorry Danny but I replaced all the windows with shatter proof glass."

Danny: "You'll never catch me!"

Danny bolted down the stairs and tried to open the door.

Wanda: "Sorry Danny but we also magically glued the front door shut along with the other doors."

Danny headed for the door to the kitchen but it was closed and locked. Then he remembered David was in there cooking.

Danny: David, David! Please let me in!"

David: "Oh sorry bro I'm cooking right now."

Danny: "….I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BUTT NAKED IN THERE OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

David: "I can't let anyone in here while I cook."

Danny: "DON'T LEAVE ME IN HEEERRRRREEEEE!"

David: "Sorry bro."

Danny: "Dave please, please, please, please!"

Silence.

Danny: "Dave! DAVE!"

Little did Danny know that David was in the kitchen with headphones on listening to music.

Cosmo: "Oh Daaannnyyy?"

Wanda: "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Timmy: "You can't hide from us forever."

Danny: "Oh no! Oh no!"

Danny ran out to the living room only to be caught by Wanda on the couch.

Wanda: "Hey there handsome."

Danny: "AHH!"

Wanda: "Ya ready?"

Wanda wiggled her feet at him, teasing him.

Danny: "No, no nooooo!"

Danny ran upstairs to Timmy's room to find Cosmo on Timmy's bed doing the same thing Wanda did. 

Cosmo: "Come on. You know you want to."

Danny ran out and caught Timmy in the hallway.

Danny: "Timmy please."

Timmy smiled and took a step forward, causing Danny to step backward.

Danny: "All your parents asked me to do was babysit you and that's all I intend to do."

Timmy stepped forward again and Danny stepped back.

Danny: "I just need to watch you and then I go home okay, can you just go back into your room and let me go downstairs and watch TV and wait for your parents?"

Timmy: "Go!"

Wanda used her wand to control Danny's hands.

Danny: "Please, please!"

Timmy lied down on the ground and exposed his feet.

Timmy: "Cosmo, hold me so I don't budge."

Cosmo: "You got it Timmy."

Timmy: "Ready Wanda? Annnddd HIT ME!"

Wanda controlled Danny's hands and made him wiggle his fingers on Timmy's soles. Timmy started out giggling which progressed into laughing.

Timmy: "Hahahahahahaheheheheheheheohmyhihihihihgooodddd!"

Danny: "Please! Make it stop!"

Timmy struggled to get out of Cosmo's grip but Cosmo held him tight enough so that he couldn't. Wanda had all control of Danny. She made him tickle Timmy's arches, soles, toes, heels, in between his toes, and the sides of his feet. She made him rake his fingers along Timmy's feet bottoms which drove Timmy mad with laughter.

Danny: "I can't take this anymore! Heeeellllpppp!"

Wanda: "Sorry Danny but you're under my spell now!"

About 3 minutes later, Wanda made Danny stop tickling Timmy and let Cosmo go next.

Timmy: "Phew thank god!"

Cosmo: "Yay! My turn!"

Cosmo lied down in the same spot as Timmy.

Cosmo: "Timmy, can you hold me down too?"

Timmy: "Sure."

Danny: "I can't believe this! I'm calling for help and no one helps me!"

Wanda: "Cosmo and I sound proofed the house."

Danny: "Oh well of course you did! Stupid Dave down there with his headphones! He probably can't hear a thing those things on! I'm in trouble right now and he doesn't even know it!"

David: "Man I can't hear a thing with these things on! I mean, Danny could be in trouble right now and I wouldn't even know it because of the headphones! I won't be able to hear his screams of agony!"

Wanda made Danny walk over to Cosmo and tickle his feet now. Cosmo immediately burst out into laughter. Tickling was one of his weaknesses.

Cosmo: "HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHOHOHOHOOHEHEHEHEHEHEHEPLEHEHEHEHEHEASESTOHAHAHAHAOP!"

Wanda made Danny do the same thing; rake his fingers up and down Cosmo's bare feet. Cosmo struggled in Timmy's grip and almost got out but Timmy got a better hold of him.

Cosmo: "MAKEITHIHIHIHIHIHITSTOHAHAHAHAOP!"

Wanda: "Sorry sweetie, it hasn't been 3 minutes yet. Almost though."

Cosmo was in tears by now. Each tear rolled down faster and faster. The 3 minutes was finally up and Wanda made Danny stop.

Cosmo: "Hohoho man that was fun!" 

Wanda: "My turn!"

Danny: "Please I've had enough of this! Let me go at once!"

Wanda: "Almost, you still have to tickle me."

Danny: "No, no, no I am sick and tired of this!"

Wanda: "Ok Cosmo sweetie, time to control Danny."

Cosmo was now in control of Danny.

Danny: "Of course."

Cosmo made Danny tickle Wanda's feet.

Wanda: "Buhahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Danny: "Oh man this is bad!"

Wanda: "Stop it! Stop it!"

Cosmo: "Not yet honey."

As the minutes passed on, Danny began to think about not babysitting Timmy anymore. This was horrible for him, and he wasn't even being tickled!

Danny: "I wish I was somewhere else!"

Cosmo: "We can't grant your wishes, only Timmy's."

Danny: "Oh ha, ha and freaking ha!"

By the time the tickling session was all done, Timmy's parents came home.

Timmy's Dad: "Oh Timmy!"

Timmy's Mom: "We're home dear!"

Danny: "Thank freaking god!"

Once Danny got out of the spell, Danny stormed downstairs.

Timmy's Mom: "Oh hello Danny, how was-"

Danny: "That's it! I quit! From now on, that guy is the new 'take-over babysitter'."

Scene switches over to David eating microwave pizza.

David: "What?"

Timmy's Dad: "But Dave is our cook. How can he be a cook and a babysitter at the same time?"

Danny: "Find a way!"

Danny stormed out of the house.

David: "What was that all about?"

Timmy's Mom: "I don't know."

Timmy's Dad: "Well in that case, David, I know pronounce you as our new 'takeover babysitter'."

David: "Cool."

**The End**


End file.
